


我和你的距离只有我爱你

by Moxi2333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxi2333/pseuds/Moxi2333





	我和你的距离只有我爱你

相隔1700公里，但是我和你的距离只有我爱你…

北京的风呼啸的吹了一天，新家隔音效果似乎格外的不好，走廊和窗外立体声环绕风声听的清清楚楚。空荡荡的家里更觉得冷清，自打成年后离家独居这么久，这刚结婚没几天又剩自己的时候竟然有些不自在，果然是从奢入俭难，习惯是个很难戒掉的瘾。

本着勤俭持家的原则顶着大风天坚持去上完拳击训练，有种把沙袋当成阎鹤祥的感觉玩了命的锤，等回到家时已经是精疲力尽，摸黑进了卧室爬上床就睡了过去，迷迷糊糊被急促的铃声吵醒，胡乱按开手机道。

“喂…”

声音带着软糯的鼻音阎鹤祥在电话另一边歪嘴笑开，似乎可以想象小孩儿被吵醒懵懂的模样，恰如阎壮壮所想郭麒麟正趴在床上半睁着眼看来电显示，顺毛乖巧的贴在额头，有一缕呆毛不甘寂寞翘了起来。

“520快乐林林。”

“嗯？”郭麒麟稍愣了一下把手机拿过来凑近才看清日期，5月20日，噗嗤一声笑出声瞌睡去了大半，翻过身仰躺在床上，月华朗照洒满半床“阎鹤祥你傻不傻，大半夜吵醒我就为说这个？”

“嘿少爷，您平常这点儿也不睡呀，想给个浪漫还落个不是。”阎鹤祥有些无奈的摸摸后脑勺，笑的愈发温柔。看上去五大三粗一理工男其实心思细腻极了，总是能记住那些纪念日情人节，给郭麒麟制造惊喜营造浪漫，而婚后第一个520两人却相距1700多公里。

“人家成双成对的，我一孤家寡人不睡觉干嘛呀，等着被强塞狗粮？”郭麒麟气鼓鼓的说道“今儿个栾哥叫我喝酒都没去！”

“哎说到这个我想起来个事儿，以后可少喝酒吧少爷，别谁叫就跟着去了，你还小孩儿老喝酒不好。”

“我都二十三了！就你天天拿我当小孩，背着我自己出去玩儿，还环游世界重走丝绸之路，大渣男阎鹤祥，你才小你才小呢！”

“哥哥的大小，你不知道啊！”阎鹤祥故意压沉了嗓音暧昧的说道。

“我去你的吧！”郭麒麟的脸腾得一下红了起来，笑骂一句拉起被子捂住半张脸，听着话筒那边传来的闷笑红到耳根子，沉默半响才瓮声瓮气呢喃“哥哥…我想你了。”

本是玩笑却被小孩儿的一句哥哥勾起了旖旎情愫，阎鹤祥感觉裤子有些发紧，关了房灯握着手机躺倒床上，独留一盏壁灯幽幽散着昏黄“少爷…再叫一声哥哥。”

“嗯…哥哥…”

“林林告诉哥哥，哪里想了？”

“心里想了…”郭麒麟呼吸明显渐粗掺杂着鼻音透出欲望，小奶音更加撩人阎鹤祥觉得喉咙间一阵干渴。

“就这样呀，林林身体不想哥哥？”阎鹤祥低醇的嗓音像魔鬼将纯情的少年一步一步带到欲望的深渊，就此沉沦。“林林摸摸自己，告诉哥哥是不是硬了…”

“是…”郭麒麟听话的将手覆在腿间，硬物透过单薄的内裤高热似乎灼烧了掌心，顶端濡湿了布料小脸更加绯红。

“林林…摸摸自己，你会舒服的…”小孩儿被蛊惑的将手伸入内裤中，包裹住充血的硬物青涩的套弄起来，细碎的低喘通过话筒传递过来，阎鹤祥也拉开了裤口。

“乖孩子…舒服吗？”

郭麒麟没有回答一声呻吟却是更好的回应，阎鹤祥知道他脸皮儿薄也不刻意要求，继续没羞没臊的挑逗“林林穿的什么呀…”

“没穿衣服…”床上的郭麒麟格外诚实，通过话筒传递的声音有些失真熟悉而陌生，看不到爱人的感觉新奇，不由得加快了套弄。

“大晚上不穿衣服，少爷这是想勾引谁？”

“我…我没有…嗯…”一声少爷刺激的人更加兴奋，声音颤抖着带着些许哭腔

“还说没有，是不是乳头都硬了，没人给你咬难不难受！”阎鹤祥比郭麒麟自己还了解他的身体，小孩儿的手不知何时摸上了胸口正在揉捏着乳头。

“啊…哥哥…嗯哈…”自律的小孩儿鲜少自慰动作青涩不比阎鹤祥，套弄半天把自己折腾的不上不下，欲望在体内横冲直撞更加难受。

“少爷…林林…把腿打开，让哥哥看看…”阎鹤祥继续在这边诱惑，郭麒麟听话的把腿打开仿佛真有人看一般，不知是羞赧还是兴奋浑身泛着潮红，细腰不自觉地的在床单上磨蹭“乖宝…叫出来…哥哥喜欢…”

“唔…哥哥…嗯…快点…啊…”郭麒麟已经被快感吞噬，毫不掩饰的呻吟更带动了阎鹤祥的情欲，粗喘低吟交织着两个人一同达到高潮。

“林林，我爱你…”

“哥哥，我也爱你…”


End file.
